


The Newcommer

by Kataclysme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, M/M, Muteness, Travel, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: Chap. 1Zed is bored, and as a new juggler enters the League, he remembers Kayn, his prodigy student, and his heart is tightening.KaynxZedChap. 2Kayn feels out of place with Zed. Maybe there's something better waiting for him somewhere else, or someone else?KaynxAphelios Endgame
Relationships: Aphelios/Shieda Kayn, Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English Version of my french fiction, "The Newcommer".  
> You can follow me on twitter @Auberjhin

The league's been quiet for a few weeks. There hadn't been any new champions for quite some time, so the routine had set in. There hadn't been any real excitement since the arrival of Rakan and Xayah, in fact.

Any more and Zed would get bored. He was making regular trips back and forth between the Temple of Shadows and the War Institute, where he had finally reconnected with Shen, his former brother-in-arms, but he was bored out of his mind.

His visits to the Temples of Shadows had not had the same flavor for a few years now. His apprentice had left the Temple to destroy the Darkhin's scythe, Rhaast, and never returned.

Nakuri, whom he had sent to watch over Kayn, never returned, and Zed learned of his death a few days later, from one of his Noxian spies. With no sign of Kayn's life, Zed resolved to think him dead, and despite the pain that filled his heart, he celebrated his funeral in the Temple.

The loss of his pupil, his colt, had affected him deeply. He had high hopes for Kayn, almost convinced that he would make him the new master of the Order of Shadows.

Since he had picked up the young survivor from a battlefield, Zed had not regretted welcoming him into the Temple for a moment. Kayn had been exemplary, and even as his arrogance grew with his talent, the Shadow Assassin remained his best feature.

Had Zed been ten years younger, and had he not been Kayn's father figure, something might have happened between the two of them.

Zed was one of those men whose heart had been cold for a long time. All that had mattered to him was his mission: to protect Ionia and her people from a war they didn't deserve and couldn't win alone.

Kayn had come into Zed's life by chance. The relationship he had built with his student was a coincidence. Who would have thought this boy, half-dead on a battlefield, would be the most talented assassin of his generation?

By the time Kayn had grown up, at the age of 17, Zed was 27. He'd been training the young Noxian for nearly eight years, and not once had he been disappointed. Kayn had mastered every weapon he was offered, without exception.

Zed asked his student to come and see him after practice. It was his birthday soon, and the Shadowmaster wanted to give him something for this significant date, which would mark Kayn's entry into the upper strata of the Order. The prodigy would cease to be an apprentice and become a full-fledged Assassin.

Kayn had entered and bowed, his master inviting him to sit opposite him. The apprentice sat in seiza, asking permission to serve tea.

Flies could be heard flying, and nothing disturbed the sound of silence except the gurgling of tea poured into the cups and the sound of the wind rustling through the ferns in Zed's garden.

The Master of the Shadows sighed, and as Kayn pursued his task with diligence, he removed his metal mask. The apprentice looked up briefly, trying not to show his confusion. It was the first time his master removed his mask in front of him.

Zed lowered the scarf that covered his hair, running a hand through his white hair. Kayn calmly rested the cup, resting his shaky hands on his lap. He was full of admiration for his master, who had given him everything: a purpose in life, a home, a mission, a reason to live. He wanted only one thing, that his master would be proud of him, always.

Kayn loved Zed. Worship, that's how he felt about the man in front of him. The man noticed his trouble, and offered to let him drink their tea.

"Kayn, do you have any idea why I asked you to come here?  
\- No, Master. 

Zed blesses himself with the ability to be impassive. Never before has he had the satisfaction of hearing Kayn call him Master. And Kayn, on the other hand, was not far behind. For months, his master had been constantly spinning in his mind. Sometimes at night, he'd wake up with a jolt in his hot dreams. He'd close his eyes, and his mind would fill again with the presence of his master, the sound of his voice, the red of his eyes, and Kayn would end up having to change his pants before going back to sleep, his heart tight.

Kayn refocused, letting his locks hide his red cheeks.

"You're going to be 18 soon, Kayn. You're going to be an Assassin of the Order, and you're going to have to choose a partner for your missions. »

He took a sip of his tea, calm.

"One of the members of the Temple will choose you as a partner. »

Kayn drinks his tea, casting an inquisitive glance at his master.

"That's what should have happened, to be honest.  
\- Master ? »

Zed rested his cup of tea and looked into Kayn's deep blue eyes.

"You'll be my partner. »

Kayn widened his eyes, almost dropping his cup of tea. Zed hadn't had a partner since he founded the Order of Shadows. The only one he had teamed up with was Shen, and that was a long time ago.

He held his master's gaze, his trouble now visible.

"You're my best student, Kayn. I don't want to see your potential squandered by your partner. I don't want you to mess with Dark Brotherhood who can't see your talent the way I do. But I want to give you the choice to accept it or not. »

Kayn stared at him as if he was seeing him for the first time, completely unprepared. He didn't know what to say, and he was panicking.

"Breathe, Kayn. Close your eyes and breathe. »

Listening to his master's voice, the would-be assassin gently closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I accept, Master. You have made me the way I am. I am your weapon, master, and I will be honored to fight beside you. »

Zed had accepted his apprentice's answer by nodding his head, and the evening passed quietly as Zed spoke to him about his initiation and the mission that would be entrusted to him. To retrieve a thousand-year-old Darkhin weapon that would have to be destroyed.

He had given his beloved pupil his gift, a fine black leather braid decorated with small blue patterns engraved with the magic of shadows, with which he could tie his long hair.

Even now, five years later, Zed remembered the joy in Kayn's eyes, the way he had taken his in his arms to thank his before backing away, a little ashamed of his initiative. To hide what he thought was an unhealthy disorder, Zed had tousled his hair softly.

And Kayn had disappeared as he completed his initiation. Zed had never really grieved.

"You know a new champion is coming today? You should go see him. »

Shen's voice brought him back to Runeterra. He turned a jaded gaze to his old friend.

"Shen, you know I don't give a damn about newcomers. »

The Master of the Kinkou Order sneered softly, amused by the weariness of his colleague. Akali gave him a disillusioned look. What exactly was he trying to do?

"I know, I know. But I think this time you should really go and see. »

Zed grunted, doubtful.

"It's him. It's him. »

He turned sharply to Shen. It was impossible. He had told Shen about his missing apprentice only once, when his old friend had told him how much Akali's departure had hurt him.

Zed stood up and ran to the entrance of the War Institute, his heart pounding. Yasuo and Syndra saw him run past and looked at each other laughing. For them, who were Ionians and friends of the ninja, the teacher's passion for his student held no secrets.

He arrived in the almost empty hall, out of breath.

Not far from the door stood a young man with long black hair in braids, a blue lock of hair falling in front of his face, wearing traditional Order trousers and holding a scythe in his hand.

"Kayn! »

The young man turned around, his eyes widening in surprise. A few feet away from him, Zed. His Master. His first love. The one he'd hoped to find here.

"Master. »

Zed pulled his mask down, Kayn walked towards him. They came face to face, unable to make a move.

"Master Zed..."

The Master of Shadows stepped forward, clutching his former apprentice against him. Kayn closed his arms around him, hugging him back.

"I thought you were dead, Kayn. We mourned you.  
\- Did you?  
\- I cried for you. We all did. »

He hugged the Assassin, his prodigious pupil, his greatest achievement.

"Don't ever do that again.  
\- Never again, Master. I will be your weapon to save Ionia, and I will never leave your side again."


	2. Chapter 2

Kayn had adapted quickly to life in the War Institute. Soon he had become a popular champion, whom the summoners liked to pick for ever more devious missions.

It seems he even made friends among the other champions. If he still had trouble getting along with Akali and Shen, he had had some very passionate discussions with Vi, Irelia, and even Jhin, which was quite amazing.

He spent a lot of time with Zed, but he had made two really good friends: Zoe and Vladimir. It was a pretty amazing trio, sometimes complemented by Diana, or Pyke. Zed was almost overwhelmed by the spectacle of Zoe and Rhaast arguing under the laughter of Kayn.

The League champions had never seen Zed as calm and soothed as he had been since Kayn's arrival. Even though the two men did not openly display their relationship, many people understood that their relationship was more than just a link between Master and Student. There were, as they say, looks that were not mistaken.

When they were out of intimacy, they didn't display anything. No touching, no kissing, nothing but deep mutual respect.

But if it seemed to suit Kayn, it seemed Zed was somewhat unhappy with the situation. He'd lost Kayn and he thought it was for good. For him, the most important thing now was to make up for lost time, and that meant spending time together in just about any situation, especially outside of the private sphere.

And frankly it was so refreshing to see that Zed could be human like that.

Of course, that balance couldn't last long, it was too good to be true. Kayn should have known better. Zed had lived his whole life as a cold man, with no emotions showing through, so much so that if Kayn hadn't spent most of his time watching him, he might have thought he had no emotions at all. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be changed. And even if Kayn could understand that, it still hurt. He'd ended up fighting with Zed, and it had been terrible...

The words they exchanged were harsh, hurtful... Maybe that's really what Zed thought of him. That he was a child, temperamental and immature... That by choosing to wield Rhaast rather than destroy it, he had put the Order in danger. That he no longer belonged with them after he killed Nashuri.

Kayn may have been in love with Zed, but he was still a proud man. He was Ionian by education, but Noxian by blood. And though he rejected his allegiance to Noxus with all his soul, he couldn't fight the pride his strength gave him. Proud of his abilities, of his potential, of what he had accomplished. He was the Reaper of the Shadows, and had such a powerful will that he could wield the False Darkin, the Blade of the Millennium. We whispered as he passed through the halls, in the big squares. He was a student of Zed, who was being considered by all the members of the Order to become the new Master of Shadows, after Zed.

Zed's words had held his heart close to his chest. A ball had grown in his chest, his throat had closed, and if he hadn't wanted to keep his face at all costs, he would surely have let out a tear. Instead, he had grabbed Rhaast, and stormed out of the room.

All because Zed's former lover, Syndra, was coming back. As if she didn't realize Kayn and Zed were together. Like she hadn't seen them interact. As if Shen had openly told her that Zed was a wild goose chase, and that she was going to face great danger in trying to seduce him again.

"I'm such an idiot.  
\- Sometimes yes, you are undeniably stupid.  
\- Thank you for your support, Rhaast.  
\- You're welcome, kid! »

Kayn sighed and put the scythe against the wall in the inn room where he had taken refuge. He had left the Institute, unable to stay there any longer, having just had a fight with the man he loved most in the world, who ... apparently didn't want him any more. How could this have happened?

"I need a holiday, Rhaast. I really do, Rhaast.  
\- Vacation?  
\- To get away from the League and Zed. »

Kayn fell on the bed with one arm over his eyes. He was sick of it. All his life he'd been trying, couldn't he just be happy? Be appreciated for who he was, which was Kayn, not the Rhaast bearer? Maybe Zed was right. He was a kid. A selfish, proud kid.

But after spending the first years of his life in a country at war, and then the next in a secret order that taught him the potential that was inside him, and made him a weapon, what was wrong with wanting to live for yourself? Kayn had only seen the world as his harshest, cruelest reality. Death, war, slaughter, murder...

Now he wanted to discover the beauty of it all. The ancient tombs, the hidden tribes, the lost civilizations, the cultures, the languages, the traditions of Shurima or Noxus, the festivals of Targon or Demacia, the fights of the Bilgewater taverns, the secrets of the Dark Islands, the mysteries of Ionian magic. Kayn wanted to see it all, to learn it all.

And now he could. He was free of the chains that were holding him back, at last! Maybe he'd find someone on his path who could understand him and his strange logic, and accept them both, Rhaast and he.

But someone, somewhere, could love this kid. He had to have someone waiting for him.

"It's decided Rhaast, I'm not going back to the League until I see the world. I don't want to... I don't want to live for Zed anymore. I need to know who I am and what I want to do with my life. »

The scythe's eye closed gently, and locked in his weapon, Rhaast smiled. He had always known that Kayn would eventually wake up from this absurd daydream. He'd waited millennia in hiding for someone worthy to show himself. He'd waited so long that the entrance to his tomb had been lost over the ages, and when the heavy stone gate of Minaas Morghul, once his citadel, had been opened again, Runeterra looked nothing like he'd ever known before. None of the Noxian souls who had come to fetch him were worthy, and suddenly Rhaast had felt Kayn's soul.

Rhaast knew at once. That the one who could give him the means to come back, to take revenge on that swollen Myisha, was this relentless, bloodthirsty young man, with a will more savage than any fighter he had ever met. Kayn had listened to his voice, rational, and when he took Rhaast in his hand, the Darkhin knew he had made the right choice.

Rhaast had never loved Zed. And Zed was giving him back, by the way. He'd always known that Zed could bring nothing more to his wearer, and had already told him that his master was like a flower.

"Sometimes, boy, the best thing a flower can do for us is to die. »

Zed's death would make Kayn the Master of Shadows. But until then, Kayn's love for Zed was unhealthy, making him dependent on him. So, for Rhaast, this argument and this brutal realization was a godsend. Zed wasn't good enough for his carrier.  
If Kayn had a soul mate, she was out there, running the world, but it was definitely not Zed.

"Wise choice, kid. »

Kayn had returned to the War Institute a year and a half later. He had travelled with Rhaast through Runeterra, from Noxus to Demacia, visiting Bilgewater, Ionia, Shurima. He was glad to be back, because he was finally feeling like himself. He had learned new languages, new cultures, new traditions. This trip had made him grow, matured him.

He felt like himself. Blossomed. He had traveled alone, even though with Rhaast he was never really alone, sometimes accompanied. Kayn had traveled for some time with a man as quiet as he was, with snow-white hair and all dressed in black. A sorcerer by the name of Geralt de Riv.

It had been a good time for him, as it had for Geralt, who had studied his scythe with such candour and suspicion. They had separated before Kayn arrived in Shurima, and the young man had told him to come to the Institute if he ever grew weary of the high road.

It was with a light heart, a head full of memories and a small smile on his lips that he pushed the heavy doors of the Institute, Rhaast tied behind his back, his long hair tied in a high ponytail, gathering them together so that they would not hinder his movements but letting them live their lives. He walked towards the entrance counter and greeted the operator.

"Good morning," he said. »

The old woman looked up and smiled at him.

"Mr. Shieda. Your friends have been waiting for you for a long time. »

He smiled at her as she dialed a number on the reception phone and announced to whoever was on the other side of the receiver that Shieda Kayn was there, yes yes, little sir, and that we had to come and get him because we had done some work and he was probably going to get lost.

A member of the staff came quickly to pick him up and asked him to follow him through the maze of corridors. He still had the recognizable marks of Rhaast's armor on his skin, but he was wearing a short blue kimono the color of his wick, which covered only his other shoulder.

"We are in the gardens. I'll leave you to continue.  
\- Thank you. Thank you. »

Kayn sighed, and lowered the door handle, opening it and entering the Institute gardens.

He recognized several faces. Most surprised to see him, and some indifferent. He saw Zed with Shen in a corner of the garden and quickened his pace, unwilling to confront his former master and lover who had just returned.

In the distance he saw a fountain and heard a crystalline, chilling laughter that he knew well. Zoé's. Kayn had a small laugh and walked towards her, seeing that she was well surrounded.

She was sitting in a suit in the green grass and laughing out loud, next to Diana who had leaned against the edge of the fountain. Leona was half lying down, her head resting on Diana's thighs, letting the young woman run her thin fingers through her loose hair. Vladimir was facing them, distractedly caressing a little blue cat sleeping on a flying book, a little dreamy.

On the edge of the fountain sat the most beautiful man Kayn had ever seen. A mystical, almost fragile, ethereal beauty. He wore typical Targonian clothes, blue, purple and silver. His visible eye was made up of a vertical crescent moon, and his black hair had even in the sun, beautiful silver reflections.

He smiled softly, his thin hands on his crossed knees, and was the first to see him. His purple eyes - beautiful, Kayn couldn't take his eyes off them - filled with surprise as he walked towards them, and perceiving Kayn's openly appreciative gaze upon him, his cheeks turned pink.

The man by the fountain radiated a tremendous energy. His physique showed that he was a fighter, and far from being a beginner, his violent gaze screamed out the traumas he had experienced, and yet, despite all this, he seemed fragile, like a porcelain doll that could break.

Kayn found him simply fascinating, and Rhaast's sneer in his mind quickly made him realize that he had just fallen in love at first sight.

He saw the young man bending over and tapping Diana's shoulder, still staring at him, and pointing at him with a movement of his chin. The young woman turned her gaze towards him, and once the surprise passed, pulled her hand out of Leona's hair, who, seeing her frozen, turned her head towards him. The Solari straightened up and Diana rose abruptly, a radiant smile on her face.

"KAYN! »

Zoe, Vladimir and the cat instantly turned towards him, and Zoe jumped on her feet and then into his arms, where Kayn caught up with her without difficulty.

"Kayn, you came back! »

Diana approached them and hugged him, even though she had always had difficulty with physical contact.

"It's good to see you again, Kayn. We missed you.   
\- I agree. I'm glad you're back. We almost got worried.  
\- Stop it, Vlad, you're almost gonna make me cry. »

Vladimir gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, and once Diana and Zoe had moved back, gave him a brief hug. Leona greeted him warmly, as affable as ever, smothering Diana with a happy look.  
With a smirk on his face, Vladimir stepped back and turned towards the cat, sitting on the book, which was flying next to the apollo sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"As you can see, we have newcomers! This is Yuumi...  
\- Morning, sir!  
\- ...and Aphelios. Don't be offended if he doesn't answer you, Aphelios is mute. »

Aphelios had risen and approached, greeting him with a wave of his hand and a gentle smile. Kayn's eyes widened in surprise. So he was mute? Was it the same kind of dumbness as Sona's?

Luckily, he had traveled to a tribe of barbarians in the Shurima region, the Sescheron, who had the peculiarity of having been the victim of an ancient curse that deprived them all of speech at birth. He had learned the Mute language from them.

Kayn took a few moments to recover, and quickly readjusting Rhaast behind his back, began to sign.

"Hello Aphelios, my name is Shieda Kayn. Welcome to the War Institute. »

Aphelios blinked, frankly astonished. Rare were the people who knew the Mute Language. He was finally going to be able to have discussions with someone other than Alune, not that he didn't like talking to her of course, but it was a bit ... tiresome.

Aphelios smiled a dazzling smile at Kayn, and signed his name.

"Hello, Kayn. It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you. »

Kayn laughed softly, knowing, from Aphelios' little laughter and from the gleam of pure joy in his beautiful eyes, that he had been right to return. Maybe there was someone there for him after all.


End file.
